Fasteners are used in a vehicle in order to attach a variety of parts to a vehicle body panel. For example, PTL 1 discloses a fastener for fastening a vehicle trim to a vehicle body panel via a screw. The fastener is of a monolithic construction made of an elastic sheet metal such as a spring steel plate, and configured to fasten a vehicle trim with the use of a screw, whereby the vehicle trim can be fastened firmly.
The fastener in PTL 1 includes a top plate portion including a screw hole and a flange, and a pair of leg pieces drooping from the corresponding side edges of the top plate portion. The pair of leg pieces are expandingly opened by abutting on a screw that is inserted into the screw hole so as to be engaged with a mounting hole of the vehicle body panel. When the fastener is temporarily attached to the mounting hole of the vehicle body panel, the pair of leg pieces are bent to be inserted into the mounting hole.